


Rude, but Not Incorrect

by butyoumight



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Supernatural Creatures AU, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I happened to see my pup and my little brother together.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ryouma actually frowned a little at that. “Kazuraba Kouta?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“That's right.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude, but Not Incorrect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilky/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Featuring the twin brother of Kureshima Takatora, here named Kureshima Takahiro, as inspired by [these](http://your-kaminess.tumblr.com/tagged/the+other+kureshima) [posts](http://kubotayuki.tumblr.com/tagged/the-other-kureshima) on Tumblr. Also a supernatural creatures AU, creature traits based on Being Human (US).

Ryouma's nose wrinkled up before he realized it had any reason to, on absolute instinct, and he looked over his shoulder with a roll of his eyes.

“So it's you. How many security officers did you incapacitate on your way up here?”

Takahiro smirked, sauntering across the lab with his hands in his pockets- if there was one thing those brothers shared, it was that awkward, almost _defensive_ posture. They were even influencing the undeserving young Mitsuzane. 

“Only two, the others happened to be looking the other way.” 

Ryouma sighed, rubbing at his nose with a pointed cough. “Can I help you with something?”

Takahiro pulled his left hand from his pocket, leaning hard on Ryouma's desk, hard enough that it shifted a little across the tiled floor. Ryouma closed his eyes briefly, taking a careful breath (through his mouth, the wet dog smell really was overwhelming at this distance) and exhaling. 

When he opened his eyes again, they flashed to the small application on the corner of his desktop that showed the phases of the moon. He didn't really need to, though, he could tell by the casual strength Takahiro was displaying that the full moon was tomorrow. 

“I saw something that might interest you, out on the town today. I know you don't leave here during the moon week any more.”

It was rude, but he was right. Since the... incident, with Takatora, Ryouma had become a virtual shut-in during the quarter of the month in which the wolves were able to overpower him. 

He pushed back from his computer with another sigh and stood, pointedly turning his back on Takahiro and moving to the fridge in the corner. He heard the slightest sharper inhalation from the wolf when he pulled out a bag of blood and shoved it unceremoniously into the microwave. He _could_ drink it cold, but he wasn't terribly fond of the texture.

Once the timer was set, he turned around, leaning against the counter and raising an eyebrow at Takahiro, and especially at his little sharp-toothed snarl.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“I happened to see my pup and my little brother together.”

Ryouma actually frowned a little at that. “Kazuraba Kouta?” 

“That's right.”

The fact that Takahiro so casually referred to the boy whose life he had plagued with his curse as his 'pup' gave even Ryouma momentary pause. Then he tracked on the rest of what Takahiro was saying.

“Your brother?”

Takahiro laughed at that. “Not Takatora. That would be interesting, though, wouldn't it? No, I'm speaking of Mitsuzane.” 

That was interesting. Ryouma turned to pull the bag out of the microwave, rolling it thoughtfully between his hands before he poured the contents into his favorite novelty mug- black with a crescent moon and a howling wolf silhouette. He found it somewhat ironic.

His fangs clicked against the lip of the mug as he sipped thoughtfully. Takahiro watched him, waiting. Ryouma lifted his darkened eyes, catching the reflective greenish glow hinting just around the wolf's iris. “What makes you think this is significant information for _me_?” 

“I've caught wind of your interest in my pup, for one.” Takahiro grinned. His four canines had lengthened considerably, giving his leer a distinctively bestial look. “Not to mention your appreciation for information that you can use to influence Takatora.” 

Again, rude and incredibly blunt, but not untrue. Ryouma took another huffy sip of his blood and stepped away from the counter, moving back towards his computer. Takahiro followed him... not unlike a puppy. Ryouma smirked at the thought as he settled back down in his chair and set his mug down. 

“He's forbidden me from being near Mitsuzane during the moon...”

“Can you blame him?” Ryouma pointed out casually, picking his mug back up to take another longer gulp. “Do you really want your baby brother to be a monster?”

“If he's going to be fooling around with my pup, he needs a way to protect himself.”

Ryouma sighed. “Then give him a silver weapon and show him where to aim. Does this _really_ concern me?”

“He's forbidden you, too, hasn't he?”

“You think my _childe_ could ever _forbid_ me from doing... whatever I like?”

Takahiro laughed, and Ryouma bared his fangs at him. 

Rude... But right.


End file.
